


It’s Professor Jackson to you Neeks!

by dove_kill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dove_kill/pseuds/dove_kill





	It’s Professor Jackson to you Neeks!

||Disclaimer|| PJO belongs to Uncle Rick and Harry Potter belongs to JKR 

 

Nico di Angelo sat in his dark cabin alone. Four months since the second giant war and he was still getting terrible nightmares. He tried to convince himself that he was over Percy Jackson, but who was he kidding? He's still absolutely in love.  
A loud banging noise erupted from the black wooden door.  
"Go away, it's three am!" yelled an irritated ghost king.  
"Oh Neeks! Don't be like that, we need to go the Big House." came a muffled voice a man.  
Nico shoot up from bed at the voice of his cousin that he happens to have a huge crush on. He rushed over to the door of the cabin and flung the door open.   
A cold breeze hit his bare chest and panic seized him. He didn't have a shirt on because of summer heat. A now very flustered son of hades stumbled back into his cabin and put a shirt on that was lying on the floor.  
-///////////////////////////////////-  
When the pair got to the large cabin like house, Percy open the door and light hit him for the first time. Nico notices that the savior of Olympus eyes were puffy as though he had been crying. Before he could ask why Percy had been crying, Chiron interrupted his thoughts.  
"I am very sorry but I need you to go on a quest to for Hecate because--"  
"WHAT?!!?!"

Time skip 

  

Nico was beginning to fall asleep sitting in Percy's lap all cuddled up. All of the sudden the room got cold and Percy was on the floor with spears sticking out of him. Tartarus laughed evilly at the now sobbing demigod.  
"Why do you cry demigod? I have avenged your bratty sister's death!" he said while crackling.   
"Now it's your turn." He turned his back to pick up a very familiar torture devices...  
-///////////////////////////////////-  
"Nico, come on..."  
"NICO! Wake up already!"  
The the pale boy opened his eyes slowly,but when he blinked all he could see was Percy's lifeless corpse. He realized he didn't know where he was, then memories of the previous morning (morning?) came flooding back.

"Nico, Hecate choose you and Percy for a reason. Believe me, you two don't deserve this." Said Chiron somberly.   
"Okay, fine. Start talking." Said Nico, he sounded tired.  
Chiron launched into explanation.  
"Percy, you will pose as a teacher in a magical school for wizards. You will teach them combat. They are on the verge of war. The wizard that is bring upon this war is Voldemort..."  
He continued to explain the Wizarding   
World.   
" You, Nico, have the task of getting close to the golden trio they are very important and very troublemaking they stick their nose is in places they don't belong they may try to find out your and Percy's parentage. I need you to divert that and while keeping them safe from the Dark Lord while they are preparing for the war."  
"Oh and another thing it's in Scotland."

"Jackson, where are we?" Asked Nico while rubbing his eyes.  
"It's call the Leaky Caldron, you passed out after shadow traveling us here, I had to carry you." Nico blushed profoundly at the thought of himself in Percy's arms.   
"I have a question. Why are you so light? I thought you had been eating more. Is that why you passed out from shadow traveling?"


End file.
